Kuron
by Siri2
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to a planet to discover the truth behind a murder that is being blamed on the Emprincess of the planet, as their mission unfolds Qui-Gon begins to see there is more to this mystery than meets the eye
1. Danger on the Horizon

****

Title: Kuro-n

****

Author: Siri

Timeframe: JA (Obi-Wan is sixteen) 

Genre: Drama/Action

Rating: PG**-**13 (Violence/Death)

Summery: Qui-Gon and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to a planet to discover the truth behind some current murders that are being blamed on the Emprincess of the planet, as there mission unfolds Qui-Gon begins to discovers there is more to this mystery than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are not mine but the property of George Lucas, Jude Watson, Dave Wolverton or Scholastic. All others are mine. I don't have any special permission write this, but I'm not getting paid, it's just for fun! :)

Author's Note: I really like the way this one turned out, but you'll only really appreciate the story if you stick around for the kinda surprise ending. :)

//Thoughts// and *Italics*

****

Kuro-N

Chapter 1

Donté hurled himself down the corridor of his brother's old house. He hated the Jedi. The filthy murderers! And what was worse: they had ruined his brother's reputation *_before*_ they murdered him, and in his proud family, that was unacceptable. 

Donté had a pale face that was flushed with rage, his eyes were steely and his dark black hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. He whipped around corners, smashing anything that came in his path. "Qui-Gon Jinn!" He screamed as he dashed a vase to the floor. His rage consumed him and he flung out a hand, sending a nearby chair flying across the room as if pushed by some unseen force. "I'll kill you Jinn!" He screamed. "You killed my father, you murderer." He seethed. "And now you've killed my brother!" He whirled again and smashed in a mirror cutting his fist and causing it to bleed. 

His brother had been born by Donté's father's second wife, but the two had always been close. When Qui-Gon had taken his brother to the Temple, Donté had been happy for him and was grateful to the Jedi Knight. Now he wanted to kill him. Wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his self-serving and darkened life. His eyes flared at the very thought... 

His twisted mind worked quickly in it's red haze: trying to construct the most painful way imaginable to kill the Jedi. Even as he discarded one plan after another as not nearly painful enough, he turned into the last room of his brother's house. It appeared empty, but he knew better. He and his brother, when they were young, had worked on their plans for a transparent steel door that could be touched to make it disappear and could only be unlocked and opened with the Force that they possessed, but didn't understand, so that only they could open it. Donté put his hands against the wall and it flickered, the man probed for the lock, he found it and unlocked it swiftly. The door slid open and Donté walked in, instantly seeing something that made him start, and upon impulse he backed up a step. He stared at what was sitting across from him, and then a smile spread across his face. 

//_Yes, of course, his brother had left him exactly what he_ _needed to seek revenge on Qui-Gon Jinn.//_

***

Another bomb exploded a ways off, Qui-Gon Jinn whirled to make sure his apprentice was still just behind him. "Padawan?" Obi-Wan jerked his attention quickly to his Master. Qui-Gon had been very impressed and pleased with his apprentice's control against fear. Truthfully, Obi-Wan had every reason to be afraid; the constant bombings of the Quontine's were shaking the ancient buildings of Quirtary loose and debris could fall at any moment. Two weeks ago they had been sent to rescue the royal family from the invading armies of the old capitol, Quont, but the Quontines had arrived early and attacked the people of Quirtary. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had managed to help the royal family escape on the Jedi's own transport, but Qui-Gon couldn't get Obi-Wan to go with them, the faithful apprentice insisted on staying with his Master. The Quintarians were not warriors, but they were putting up a great fight. None would leave the planet and their only thought was to get the Jedi to the only transport left on the planet. 

"Master!" Obi-Wan called bringing Qui-Gon's mind instantly back to the present. Qui-Gon turned in time to see a Quontine running up to him. Qui-Gon dodged the man but the Quontine threw down a gas bomb blowing dioxis across the surface. Obi-Wan fell back, Qui-Gon fell the other way, and, in the midst of this distraction, the Quontines attacked. The Quintarians around them immediately went on defense, rising to meet the surge, but several had already fallen from the toxic gas. 

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called, he could hear the boy calling frantically, his fear finally spreading loose.

"Master!" He screamed, and Qui-Gon spun towards the sound... Then he saw the boy running towards him, but ranks of the Quontines surrounded him.

"No!" Qui-Gon pushed through, trying to reach his apprentice.

"Qui-Gon!" He heard the scream again and his heart lurched painfully, the boy was crying out in pain. Then he felt it, the feeling he had always dreaded. 

He felt their bond break off. 

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon ran forward, but he felt the bond empty as he stretched out to grasp Obi-Wan's mind. The attackers turned on Qui-Gon and the Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber, but he had completely lost sight of the boy.

"Sóntidra kay?" One taunted, Qui-Gon heard the words, and knew what they meant. 

__

*Do you want the boy?*

Qui-Gon's eyes flared he slashed his lightsaber at the alien taking him down in one blow. He pushed further forward, he felt Obi-Wan just barely only as a presence in the living Force, but without their bond he couldn't find him easily.

"Obi-Wan, please tell me where you are." Qui-Gon begged. Suddenly he noticed a barricade of Quintarians standing in a protective circle warding off the enemy. Dodging the few aliens he was engaged with, Qui-Gon darted quickly to the group and stared to slip his way through; they parted for him and Qui-Gon knelt down next to the limp form of his apprentice. "Obi-Wan," The boy's face was constricted in pain.

"My leg." He whispered, Qui-Gon winced when he saw that the boy's leg was badly injured, maybe even shattered. He carefully scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Cóncoda kay?"

"He's injured." Qui-Gon nodded at the Quintary warrior's question.

"Gónseedo chóss." The man said quietly. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Yes, we will leave immediately." Qui-Gon turned from the battle, the Quintarians protecting him as he carried his apprentice across the ancient streets of Quintary. "Just hold on Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered. Obi-Wan's eyes were dilated slightly with pain and his hand was lightly touching his thigh above his injury.

"It hurts." He murmured. Qui-Gon nodded.

"I know it does." Qui-Gon felt relief course through him when the ship finally came into view. 

Inside he settled Obi-Wan in the med sleep couch, and patched the leg as well as he could. It was indeed serious, but knowing Obi-Wan, it would heal quickly and with the help of the healers on Coruscant, he should be able to walk easily again in time. 

Obi-Wan fell asleep from exhaustion and Qui-Gon quietly watched his apprentice sleep. His mind was instantly drawn back to the battle. The way the Quontines had surrounded him had made them seem intent on killing Obi-Wan. But Quontines were mercenaries, so they wouldn't kill without purpose... It brought a nagging and horrific question to Qui-Gon's mind. 

__

//Was someone purposefully trying to kill Obi-Wan?//

He shook his head. 

__

//Why would someone want to kill Obi-Wan so much that they would hire mercenaries to do it for them?//

He tried to shake the thought away, but it still remained. Qui-Gon also wondered about their bond: it had been severed in two. Maybe it was because of Obi-Wan's close scrape with death, but he had been closer to death before. Still, he couldn't make himself think that someone had actually severed their bond on purpose.

***

Qui-Gon paced anxiously in front of the Healer's Wing, he had agreed to stay out of An-Paj's way as the healer insisted it wouldn't take as long without Qui-Gon hovering around. Still the Jedi Master's mind was on something else. He couldn't quite get the thought out of his mind that someone was trying to kill his Padawan. If it was true he would have to keep an extra protective eye on Obi-Wan; he wouldn't allow it to be that easy for anyone to kill Obi-Wan especially if he could prevent it. An-Paj appeared at the door way; he must have noticed Qui-Gon's anxious face. Either that or he was just used to having to reassure Obi-Wan's Master.

"He'll be fine Qui-Gon." 

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, thank you An-Paj."

"You can go in and see him if you want," Qui-Gon moved past the Jedi Healer, walked across the room to sit down next to Obi-Wan, the boy was smiling sheepishly.

"I sure know how to cause trouble." He mumbled. Qui-Gon smiled and ruffled his apprentice's hair. 

"No, you never cause trouble, but you _are_ giving me gray hair." 

Obi-Wan laughed. "I was wondering what was doing that." 

Qui-Gon ran a hand across Obi-Wan's cheek. "You know what I'm going to say." Obi-Wan looked a confused a moment, and Qui-Gon laughed. "Get some sleep." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Oh, *_that*_." In the door way Qui-Gon suddenly turned.

"Obi-Wan, do you know what happened to our bond?" The boy shook his head, as if suddenly remembering, his smile faded away.

"No, it was just there and then it wasn't. And I was afraid that..." He trailed off, the last of his words so quiet Qui-Gon couldn't hear them. He walked back over to Obi-Wan and knelt next to him.

"I was worried about you too, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan bit his lip. "But we will reestablish our bond as soon as you're better." Obi-Wan brightened.

"Thank you Master." Qui-Gon decided not to tell Obi-Wan about his fears for the boy's safety, and instead just dimmed the lights and walked towards his room.

***

Qui-Gon knelt across from Obi-Wan, his eyes closed. He could feel Obi-Wan and gently probed around in his apprentice's mind, he felt Obi-Wan probing around in his mind as well, they locked together as if the strong hand of Qui-Gon was actually holding the smaller hand of Obi-Wan. The Force flowed between them and reconnected itself in their strong Master/Padawan bond, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Qui-Gon's met his. After a long moment, Qui-Gon spoke.

"We should report our mission to the Council now so that they can make the Chancellor aware of the details of the royal family's arrival." Obi-Wan nodded and got up to follow. Qui-Gon was ahead of him, but before Obi-Wan followed him out he took one look around the room and nodded, then followed after.

***

Siri smiled when she saw Obi-Wan. "Hey there," She called. He grinned at her.

"Siri!" 

She nodded with a laugh. "Obi-Wan! Have you seen Bant yet?"

"Bant," Obi-Wan repeated, as if confirming it, and smiled.

"Yeah, she's been worried." Siri turned back to the ship she was repairing.

"Oh, why has she?"

"Well," Siri leaned over the connector bar and nearly did a flip over top of it, but balanced herself and reached for the hydrospanner. "She heard that the royal family came back, and when you guys didn't get back for a full day, she was really worried." Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Mmmhmm good idea," Obi-Wan turned away, Siri watched him go. She bit her lip, Obi-Wan had seemed distracted. He wasn't quite as concentrated as she had known him to be... He'd been disturbed about things before, but he seemed especially distracted now. Siri shook her head, it didn't really matter to her anyway.

***

Bant jumped up and hugged Obi-Wan before he had even finished entering the room. 

"Bant!" Obi-Wan smiled and Bant was laughing.

"You're *_alive*_!" She exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Obi-Wan grinned. "All in one piece."

"No visit to the healers?" Bant looked shocked.

"Well An-Paj had to fix up my leg but nothing really major."

"I'm certainly relieved, we were afraid you had...that you had...died." She said softly. Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder.

"Me?" 

She laughed. "I guess that's true, nothing can kill you."

"I hope not," Obi-Wan smiled. "I sincerely hope not."

***

"Very relieved we are that safe your apprentice is." Yoda gave something like a smile, but it was always so hard to tell with the small green master.

"Yes Master Yoda, I too am very relieved."

"But strange it is what you tell about your severed bond." 

Qui-Gon nodded. "I don't know what it means Master, but I will add to my report that I think there was more to the attack on Obi-Wan than meets the eye." Mace turned his gaze from Yoda back to Qui-Gon. "You see Masters," Qui-Gon continued. "The Quontines were surrounding Obi-Wan as if for the purpose of getting him away from me, but the Quintarians kept them from getting a hold on him," The Jedi Master paused. "I think it's possible that someone hired the Quontine mercenaries to kill Obi-Wan. I don't know why, of course, but for some reason or another they were trying to separate us, and kill him." Mace sighed.

"Then I guess this wouldn't be the best time to mention that we have another mission for you." Qui-Gon's heart sank, it *_wasn't*_ a good time. He wasn't sure he wanted to just leave when he was so unsure about his apprentice's safety. "Master Jinn, look," Mace tried to rephrase the statement. "It's possible any confusion caused by loosing your bond and the Quontines thronging around Obi-Wan just worried you and really they had not intention of killing him in particular." Qui-Gon nodded, he didn't really believe it, but he knew he wouldn't get far arguing with the Masters on this matter. He simply nodded. "The mission is to the planet, Kioyto. The Emperor there, Ken-Jun, has been murdered, and they are accusing his eighteen-year-old daughter, Kadiri, of the murder. The temporary Emperor of Kioyto, and brother of Ken-Jun, Masao, wants the murderer to be found. If Kadiri is proved innocent she is to take her father's place and become Empress." Qui-Gon nodded through the explanation, he didn't have a good feeling about it at all.


	2. Meeting with an Emprincess

****

Thank you for the feedback!! I really appreciate it : )

Actually, I write more Star Wars then LOTR. I've got about 30 Star Wars stories (no I'm not joking ;) and it wasn't until I read some of Cassia's and Siobhan's LOTR work that I decided to give it a try : ) but it truth I'm more of a Star Wars writer. 

My last name is Tachi. Siri Tachi. I'm not sure where this name comes from since I don't think Jude Watson ever mentioned it, but somewhere along the line the official Star Wars website mentioned it and it's kind of become my official last name : )

As for spoilers, I don't think there are any, though I may be mistaken.

____________________________________________________________

__

Kuro-N: Chapter 2

Please see Chapter 1 for details

____________________________________________________________

Kioyto was a red planet, the deep crimson of the sandy surface had an eerie look and the very light and air seemed to have the tinges of red. They landed on the docking platform that had been reserved for them. Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon out of the transport and Qui-Gon's eyes took in everything: the strange buildings of Kioy, the capital, had layered square roofs pointing up towards spires. The dark haired natives moved quickly through the streets, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's even slightly tanned skin was a sharp contrast to the surprisingly pale skin of the Kioyzahns. Obi-Wan was hanging close to Qui-Gon as the men passed them. 

"We are going straight to the capital building." Qui-Gon whispered to Obi-Wan. The boy locked his eyes on the huge palace ahead. There were three spire roofs in a row, but they all belonged to the same large stone building. Qui-Gon studied the red sand that had been packed down by the many feet that walked on them. It had a sparkling look to it as well as being the deepest red Qui-Gon had ever seen. The Jedi soon reached the Emperor's palace, a man with dark eyes and hair hanging around his shoulders showed them in and then he passed them off to a middle-aged woman.

"Greetings Jedi." She bowed to them. "I am Mai Kumiko, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Qui-Gon bowed to her in return.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan bowed when he was introduced.

"I am the Emprincess' aid. Her uncle, and our Emperor, has requested her to meet with you, as he has business he needs to complete before he can meet with the honorable Jedi." Qui-Gon nodded.

"That is quite all right." He had wanted to meet with Kadiri as it was. They were shown into an exotic sitting room, the walls had strange mosaics of battles and victory celebrations. Qui-Gon sat down next to Obi-Wan on the two of the low, hard seated chairs, which also had elaborate designs on them.

"Emprincess Kadiri Rieko Yoshika Nouo." From another room separated by long strings of coral beads, a young woman entered. Her hair was pulled back onto the top of her head with two long pins topped with carved gold pieces, her deep red and purple dress reached to the floor and her sleeves were very wide at the opening. A thick sash was wrapped around her waist and her feet made a light tapping noise as she walked. The young woman studied the two Jedi, her dark eyes flicking from one to the other. She sat down in a disdainful fashion.

"Leave us, Mai." The woman bowed her head and stepped out of the room. Qui-Gon waited a moment before speaking. 

"Emprincess Ka--"

"Call me Kadiri." The young woman corrected sharply. "Until I am Empress I do not wish to be reminded of my other rank." Qui-Gon nodded simply.

"Kadiri, we are here to investigate your father's death."

"Yes I know," Kadiri poured tea for the two Jedi. "My uncle is trying to clear my name, he must not realize that he will never sway the people." Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do the people think that you killed your father?" He asked.

"They do not want me as an Empress." Kadiri's eyes were cold. "I believe they would do anything to choose their own leader, even accuse me of a crime I did not commit."

"What is the evidence against you?"

"My uncle will not tell me. He says it is best if I do not know." Qui-Gon nodded.

"I can see the prudence in that." Qui-Gon paused, uncertain if he should ask the next question. "What is the evidence for you?" Kadiri's eyes turned fiery.

"I did not murder my father." 

"It won't take your defense far." 

"If they cannot trust me, then they will not trust anyone else. I _shall_ be Empress, it is not their decision."

"If the people don't want you as an Empress." Qui-Gon continued. "Why would someone kill your father?"

"He had many secrets." Kadiri said moodily. "Many he never told even my deceased mother."

"Do you think maybe your father killed himself?" Qui-Gon asked quietly. Her eyes turned into hot anger.

"Who are you?" She demanded rising to her feet. "That you would dishonor him so?" Qui-Gon was passive but he could see his mistake was not a smart one.

"I simply mean that if the people don't want you as Empress--"

"I tell you I *_will*_ be Empress, and they have no choice!" Kadiri pulled away from them.

"Your highness--"

"Out!" Kadiri screamed suddenly. "Mai!" the handmaid appeared out of a dark corner.

"Ma'am?"

"Show our Jedi friends the door." The girl whirled on them, silver beads clacking against one another as her skirts twisted sharply. 

"Honorable Jedi, I am afraid you must leave..." Mai said nervously, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were already to the door. 

"That is quite all right, Mai, we will leave." 

Outside Obi-Wan looked over the shoulder.

"This will be difficult."

"Why do you say so, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"She doesn't seem to want to see her name cleared... And honestly, I could easily believe she would kill her father." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Still there is something else to this and it doesn't seem to fit." Qui-Gon recalled what Kadiri had said. "She said her father had many secrets. I wonder what they were."

"Maybe Masao will be more helpful." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Yes, let us hope so." Qui-Gon nodded.

***

Masao turned in his grand chair to face the two Jedi standing behind him. His face was the picture of uncertainty, but he nodded to them.

"Jedi." He said smoothly.

"Emperor Masao," Qui-Gon bowed along side Obi-Wan, and they were seated at the table across from the Emperor. "You had a chance to meet my niece." He said easily.

"Yes sire we have." Qui-Gon tried not to show anything.

"She is still in shock from her father's death I think." Masao said in defense of his young relative.

"I see." Qui-Gon didn't think that was it at all, but he said nothing more on the subject.

"Jedi, it comes to this: my brother's people need a new leader, but they don't want me and they don't want my niece. There is a murder they've foisted off on Kadiri, and on me..." He shook his head. "They'll find some way to make me incapable of having office. The people want a democracy and they won't be satisfied until they get it." He sipped his tea and stared hard at the Jedi. "But I think if we prove that this murder was not Kadiri's fault, the people have nothing to keep her from being Empress, then they will see what a grand leader she is." Qui-Gon nodded. "So, you need to find out who the murder is." Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow.

"Emperor, we are here to protect you, and as far as the investigation goes we are supervisors."

"I asked for someone to investigate--" Masao began.

"And investigate we will," Qui-Gon broke in. "But we are not here to figure it out ourselves."

"My security have turned up nothing," Masao hesitated. "Except the evidence against my niece."

"What evidence is this?" Qui-Gon asked easily. Masao paused.

"We may have some primitive ways, but we do establish security cameras in our Emperor's rooms. On the tape you can clearly see someone murdering him, then that same someone reached up and--" He shook his head. "I really should just show you the clip." He clapped his hands three times and a servant moved from the corner and went to retrieve the tape. A moment later, he was back and had flicked on the holo clip. 

Qui-Gon studied the picture. It was a knife murder, but even that was difficult to tell in the dark. He concentrated on the picture and saw the outline of the murderer, a small person. The audio was difficult to hear; the thunder rumbling in the background was easily audible, but no words were spoken. Suddenly the murderer turned, the figure moved to the security camera, and right before the murderer shut it off, there was a flash of lightning giving a full picture of a young woman. Her hair was dark and looked wet, her eyes were angry and fiery, and her dark red lips were open as she recaptured her breath. Then the picture went dark. "Now, she looks exactly like Kadiri, and she *_would* _have gotten wet hair walking from her room to his because you have to go out into the courtyard to get there." Masao sighed. "We've been trying to find a girl who looks like her, but it's just not happened, so many girls her age live on Kioyto, so we have just been trying to find a woman like that."

"You aren't factoring her into the equation." Qui-Gon murmured.

"What do you mean?" Masao said.

"I mean question Kadiri. If she didn't do it, asking her where she was at the time could turn up some compelling evidence." Masao's eyes were icy.

"I would sooner try to question a starved dinko." Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan giving him a strange look and Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'm afraid it's important." 

Masao waved a hand. "Then do as you wish, but I will not be held responsible for the results."


	3. Investigations

****

Actually, my stories aren't up yet, I've got some in other places, but since I only just figured out how this site works I haven't had a chance to put many up. : ) Trust me it's gonna get creepier ; ) This one is one of my better fics…or at least it was before I wrote-- never mind ; ) it's better than a lot of them, but it's only good if you stick around for the ending, because there's a little bit of a surprise waiting! *ominous music plays* Thank you again for you reviewing : )

Siri! Fancy meeting you here! I *thought* that was you over on Black Breath! I'm glad you're reading Cassia! She's a great Authoress! : ) Yeah, well, you know you can often times find Siris all over the place and in my case you can usually find my stories in some of the weirdest places soooo…. ; )

Well, onto the next chapter! : )

____________________________________________________________

__

Kuro-N: Chapter 2

Please see Chapter 1 for details

____________________________________________________________

"What are you doing here?" Kadiri demanded. "I told you to leave."

"We've been given permission from your uncle to ask you a few questions your highness." Qui-Gon said easily. Kadiri's eyes seemed to burn into him like hot coals.

"I don't care, leave this moment. Mai!" The woman was, for the first time, at a loss.

"Your highness," Mai said timidly. "Maybe if the Jedi would just ask you a few questions they would leave for good." Kadiri's jaw dropped and shock was plain on her face.

"Mai--" Was all she managed before she grabbed a tea cup and threw it at Obi-Wan with an angry scream, the boy ducked and it shattered to pieces on the wall. "Get out!" She shrieked. "I will not be questioned like some common criminal, and I won't allow you in my room!" Qui-Gon didn't move.

"Your highness I'm afraid I must insist on this." 

Kadiri whirled. "If you won't leave, then I will! I won't answer any questions." She stamped across the room and when she reached her beautifully beaded curtain she yanked one of the long beaded cords down sending the coral beads rolling across the floor. Qui-Gon sighed, Masao was right, this wasn't going to be easy.

"We mean no harm to you Kadiri, we just think that if we could get some answers we could clear your name."

"I don't care to clear my name, I am innocent, and the people will just have to accept that." Kadiri called from her room. Qui-Gon took a few steps toward the curtain.

"Kadiri, I promise that if you answer a few questions I will not ask anymore of you, unless it is of the greatest importance."

"I told you to leave," Kadiri said again, but she seemed to be swaying slightly. Obi-Wan was wisely keeping quiet and letting Qui-Gon coax the Emprincess into cooperation. The handmaiden Mai also stood silently and just watched the imposing Jedi Master speak to the stubborn girl on the other side of the beaded curtain.

"I don't mean to accuse you of anything Kadiri," Qui-Gon waited, for the first time he didn't receive a prompt reply and after a long pause, Kadiri came to the curtain and parted it, her eyes locked with Qui-Gon's.

"Four questions, and then you will leave my room." Qui-Gon nodded in consent. Kadiri walked stiffly to her tea table and sat down across from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon sat next to her and Mai drifted back into the corner. "Ask your first question." Kadiri commanded tartly. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Where were you at the time the murder took place Kadiri?" She bit her lip then answered.

"I was--in my room asleep." Qui-Gon nodded. She had lied, but he said nothing.

"In the morning were you the first one to find your father dead?"

"No." She shook her head. "I was told when I woke up, by a servant, Kenji." Qui-Gon knew that some of it was a lie too, but what of it he could not tell.

"Who has been watching over you, Kadiri?" He asked the question mostly to know who was close to the young woman.

"Mai is my aid, but my councilor, Donitel, has been keeping close guard over me." Qui-Gon studied her, she was telling the truth, but when she had mentioned her councilor she had looked as if she feared his name, he would have to meet with this Donitel. "Last question." She said acidly. 

"How close were you to your father?" She took a long moment to answer this one. Kadiri finally looked at her lap.

"Not close." She murmured. She suddenly looked up at him. "Leave now." Qui-Gon bowed to her and moved out of her room. Outside Obi-Wan stared at his master.

"What do you think?" He asked softly.

"She is used to having her own way." Qui-Gon observed. "But there is more, beyond that. She lied twice, seems to fear her councilor, and she didn't want to speak of her connection with her father." He sighed. "This investigation is going to be difficult."

***

Qui-Gon found that his watching over Obi-Wan had been waning, and he was furious with himself for being so lax. Just because the first two days had been relatively uneventful didn't mean that something wasn't going to happen. 

They went to visit the servant Kenji; he young man worked in the speeder shed and drove the emperial family to various places. Qui-Gon greeted the young man with a smile.

"Kenji?" He asked.

"Yes sir," the young man smiled. "Are you the Jedi?"

"Yes we are," Qui-Gon nodded. Kenji waited as if he already knew a questioning was about to begin. "We were wondering Kenji, are you the one who told Emprincess Kadiri about her father's death?" Kenji's eyes were grave.

"Yes sir, I did, she was in terrible shock."

"Had she just awoken?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh no sir, she went on her morning outing." Kenji added helpfully. "She comes home every morning, I don't know how early she goes out."

"Do you know where she goes?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No sir I don't." Kenji shook her head. "Though I bet her councilor does, he makes sure he knows where she is at all times." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Thank you for your help Kenji."

"Pleasure sir." The two Jedi walked away and Obi-Wan waited a moment before speaking.

"What do you think of that answer?" He asked finally. Qui-Gon frowned.

"A confusing one, we have answered one question, where she really was when she found out, but it leaves another one: why didn't she tell us that she was on a morning outing? Especially if she does it every day." Obi-Wan squinted into the sun and looked up at his master.

"I guess we're going to speak with Donitel now?" 

Qui-Gon nodded. "Exactly."

***

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were immediately shown into the Councilor's room. The councilor had his back to them, gazing out the window, but he turned to face them when they reached the desk. Qui-Gon felt shock rise in him, his hand had been resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder and he squeezed it suddenly and tightly. Donitel looked just like Xanatos! The eyes were the same deep blue, his hair was the inky black that clung in strands as if it were wet, and his pale skin was tight, creased with no emotion.

"Master Jinn, Apprentice Kenobi." Donitel greeted. His voice. Qui-Gon heard the ring of Xanatos in every smooth syllable. But he felt a relaxing wave falling over him. He was being foolish, he was letting his worry for Obi-Wan's safety make him paranoid, he lessened his grip on Obi-Wan and managed a friendly smile.

"Councilor Donitel."

"Simply call me Donitel," the man smiled lightly. He sat down at his desk and waited for the Jedi to do the same, when they had he cocked his dark eye brows as if waiting. "Well, what have you come for?"

"We wish to ask about your ward, Emprincess Kadiri." Qui-Gon said, not as smoothly as usual.

"What of her?" Donitel asked.

"We wish to verify a report that when she discovered her father's death she was returning from a morning outing. We were wondering if you might know where she goes on her outings?" Donitel smiled.

"Is that all? Well then I will tell you that she goes every day to visit the place where her mother is buried." Qui-Gon nodded.

"When does she leave?" 

Donitel looked at him with a suspicious glance. "Following her will only distress her."

"As of yet, Donitel, we do not intend to follow her." 

Donitel nodded. "Then I will speak plainly, she always tells me when she's leaving and it's almost always different. I couldn't give you a dependant time." Qui-Gon nodded.

"She leaves often?"

"Every day."

"I see."

"Is that all Master Jinn?"

"One more thing," Qui-Gon watched Donitel's reaction closely, the man looked annoyed but said nothing. "Why do you think someone killed Ken-Jun?" Donitel studied his folded hands then turned his cold eyes up to Qui-Gon.

"This will depend on who the murderer is."


	4. Kadiri's Secret

****

Actually Siri, it was your abbreviations! : ) I haven't seen many other people use some of them and when I saw them I was going…wait, is that Siri?! And it was ; ) Yes, Cassia is an EXCELLENT writer! : )

Emmithar, yes, well, I have a lot of SW stories, but there all on my laptop so I don't loose them. I'll be posting them at some point, but I need to get into the habit of starting them =) Ah! Don't hurt yourself! You may guess what is going to happen before it does, but it is kinda sprung on you so be ready! *creepy music plays* Where is that music coming from??? Oh well ; )

Onto the next chapter!! : )

____________________________________________________________

__

Kuro-N: Chapter 2

Please see Chapter 1 for details

____________________________________________________________

"Well, Padawan, what do you think of Donitel?" 

The boy was sitting at the end of his Master's sleep couch and he took a moment to answer. "I think he is genuinely concerned for Kadiri."

"Yes, well that will remain to be seen. He certainly doesn't want to tell us anything about her in general and he doesn't like us asking him questions." Qui-Gon was avoiding the one thing he really didn't trust about Donitel, but Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned it. "Obi-Wan, did *_you*_ notice the resemblance between Donitel and Xanatos?" Obi-Wan looked suddenly startled, but finally he nodded. "I think I'm letting it get the best of me, I'm finding it very difficult to talk to Donitel when he looks so much like my old apprentice." Obi-Wan nodded again, his eyes locked on Qui-Gon. Finally Qui-Gon shook his head and looked at Obi-Wan. "What about Kadiri? She seemed very afraid of her councilor when we spoke to her." Obi-Wan frowned.

"Yes, though I'm not sure why. He seemed trustworthy for the most part." Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan was right, off handedly he couldn't think of any reason why Donitel was especially different than any other overly protective councilor he'd ever met. 

"Maybe we should talk about him with Masao." 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left their chambers and soon found the Emperor in his gardens. "Ah," Masao smiled at them. "I was supposing you would have more questions for me." He paused. "Did you...question me niece?" 

"Yes, and we got some very interesting answers." Qui-Gon said; Obi-Wan tactfully didn't mention the tea cup that had nearly smashed into his head.

"Really?" Masao looked surprised. 

"We actually have come to ask about Donitel," Qui-Gon saw Masao's look to a slightly uncomfortable one.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked, turning to his Azilis.

"First of all, why does your niece seem to be so afraid of him?" Masao didn't answer for a moment as if weighing possible answers.

"Donitel came to us shortly before the murder. You see, Ken-Jun and I were worried about Kadiri's safety. We'd been suffering some difficulties from the people's want for a democracy, and Ken-Jun was--" Masao cut himself off and waited for the right words to come to him. "Dealing in some other matters as well." He said finally. "Donitel came as a councilor and protector to Kadiri, at first Kadiri treated him like all the servants, but after a while she realized that she just couldn't do that with Donitel, he is...strict. Very strict. And though Ken-Jun and I weren't sure he was doing the best thing by her all the time, he protected her and has been protecting her. He stuck with us even after the murder and I have confidence in him." Masao said nothing as he clipped back several flower bushes and when Qui-Gon didn't speak either, Masao finally began again. "I think that Donitel is the only person that I've seen Kadiri actually show fear when she speaks of him." 

Qui-Gon looked at Masao for a long time. "You say he was very strict, how strict?" 

Masao didn't meet the master's gaze. "I've heard him yelling at her and she has come away in tears once or twice." Qui-Gon nodded, realizing that it was a tentative subject. On the one side Masao wanted to get rid of Donitel for his niece's sake, but on the other side Masao didn't want to loose the man who was protecting Kadiri.

***

Qui-Gon woke to a rap on his door, he opened it to find Mai standing there.

"Sir, I must tell you. Late last night, someone killed the Emperor's body guard."

"What?" 

"They're blaming it on Kadiri, they say that a witness saw her kill him."

"What has Masao said?" Qui-Gon began to walk down the hall with Mai.

"He's not trying to worry, but master Jedi, I fear that his life will be next." Qui-Gon turned to her.

"Where was Kadiri?"

"In bed asleep--"

"Where was Kadiri?" Qui-Gon cut her off. Mai looked away from him.

"She-she was out." Qui-Gon nodded. He realized that as long as Kadiri kept leaving like this, the person who was committing the murders, assuming that it wasn't Kadiri, could continue to blame it on her. And with shady evidence, if it was Kadiri, she could get away with it. But how could he solve the mystery if Kadiri wouldn't tell him the truth?

Late that night Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan that he was going to follow Kadiri.

"Master," Obi-Wan looked surprised. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm just going to make sure that she isn't doing anything else when she goes out at night." 

"Then let me, Master," Obi-Wan climbed out of bed and walked up to his master. "I'm smaller and she won't see me as easily." Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No Obi-Wan, I don't want you going into any danger."

"Master, I'm *_not* _going into any danger," Obi-Wan gave him a grin. "as long as I don't get within throwing distance of her." Qui-Gon smiled.

"I know Padawan, but I don't really want you going out alone."

"Please Master, I won't approach her, I'll just see where she's going." Qui-Gon sighed. Then put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"All right Padawan, but be careful." 

Obi-Wan grinned. "I promise." Obi-Wan selected a dark cloak to help him blend in and he was just clipping his lightsaber to his belt when Qui-Gon motioned to him.

"Obi-Wan, Kadiri's leaving." Obi-Wan nodded and started out the door. Qui-Gon watched him go and felt a lingering feeling of dread, as though somehow Obi-Wan was in danger. He hoped he had done the right thing.

***

"Master! Master!" Obi-Wan was breathless and his eyes were filled with agitation.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon was opening one of the windows to let the morning air into the room.

"I-I lost Kadiri last night, she *did* go to where her mother was buried, then-then I lost her." Obi-Wan was trying to talk and catch his breath at the same time. "And then this morning--they found out that the captain of the guard was murdered--" He took a deep breath. "By Kadiri." He almost whispered the words. Qui-Gon shut his eyes. "I'm sorry Master, if I hadn't lost her I could have stopped her." Qui-Gon opened his eyes and put a hand on Obi-Wan's head. 

"I don't blame you Padawan, but we need to go speak with Kadiri, this time she will not refuse us." 

***

Qui-Gon was received by Mai, he could hear a scream come from the other room. Mai looked worried.

"Maybe you shouldn't see her now, sir. She is angry about the blame being placed on her." Qui-Gon shook his head. Annoyance was in his eyes, even though he was trying to keep it under his patience. 

"Kadiri!" He called, his voice carried through the room and the beaded curtain parted, Kadiri's eyes were hard and she was very angry when she noticed the Jedi.

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

"Kadiri I need to speak with you,"

"No, get out of my room!"

"Kadiri, if you care at all about your reputation, your life, or the lives of anyone you know and hold dear, you will come out *_right* _now, answer my questions, and you will *_not*_ lie to me ever again." Qui-Gon's words were firm and for a very long time Kadiri just stared at him, her will clashing against his. Finally her chin dropped just slightly and she came up to him.

"All right, ask your questions."

"Where have you been going in the mornings?" Qui-Gon asked.

"To see the place my mother is buried." She murmured. Qui-Gon could tell it wasn't the full truth, but he wasn't going to push that point.

"Kadiri, do you always tell Donitel where you're going?"

"Yes."

"You will stop telling anyone when you leave."

"What?" Kadiri's eyes sparked.

"Not your uncle, not Donitel, or Mai, or anyone, except me."

"But Donitel says that I must tell him."

"Then Donitel can speak with me."

"No!" Kadiri suddenly looked fearful. "When I leave, I *_will*_ tell him."

"Then you must not leave the palace."

"You have no right--"

"Kadiri, do you hold that you did not commit any of these crimes?"

"Of course!" 

"Someone is using the fact that you are continually going out alone to blame the murders on you. If you leave you are not to tell anyone, and make sure you're not seen."

"I have to tell Donitel." Kadiri almost whispered.

"Then you'll have your uncle's death on your head next." Kadiri looked up at him, and his steady gaze made her fall back. She nodded.

"All right--all right." She turned away and brushed by the beaded curtains into her second room.

***

Kadiri did not leave the palace for the next four days. She stayed away from Qui-Gon as well, and if she did happen to pass him, she would look away from him. On the fourth day Qui-Gon passed Donitel's servant, Ekemi. She told him that Donitel wished to speak with him. She glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Alone." 

Qui-Gon nodded and told Obi-Wan to wait a moment. He entered Donitel's chambers and withstood the longing to turn away from the evil face. Donitel greeted him with a wave to a chair. Qui-Gon sat down and waited for Donitel to speak first.

"Master Qui-Gon, I have found that Kadiri has stopped visiting her mother's resting place."

"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded. "I thought it would be better if she stayed here for a while."

"I think it is distressing her to stay away from her mother for so long." Donitel said pointedly. Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow.

"I haven't noticed any change in her mood." 

Donitel gave Qui-Gon a mock patient look. "She is my ward, I will decide what is best for her." He paused. "You are only a Jedi."

"She has agreed to trust my judgment."

"Has she?" Donitel fixed Qui-Gon with an annoyed glare. "I do not wish to see her hurt in any way." 

Qui-Gon gave him a cool look. "Neither do I."

"That was a warning, Jinn." Donitel said, turning away from him. Qui-Gon stood.

"And I was warning you." Qui-Gon left the room, he now knew for sure that Donitel had a great deal more to do this situation then he had at first thought.

Later that day Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were watching the holonet coverage on the three murders. Qui-Gon couldn't see that they knew any more than they did.

"In other news." the woman continued. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, an admitted Jedi at the Temple, purposefully destroyed the Caoitan building this afternoon. Security officers are certain it isn't him as Obi-Wan Kenobi has been reported as on a mission with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, but they are still trying to produce evidence of the true pyro." Qui-Gon turned a confused look to Obi-Wan, the apprentice shrugged, equally confused.

"Master, I've been here all week." 

Qui-Gon smiled. "Either you've found a way to be in two places at once, or someone has their information completely wrong." He reached up and turned off the holo. 

***

That night Qui-Gon sat next to Obi-Wan, watching the boy sleep peacefully. He was so proud of his apprentice. He knew that often times he didn't tell the boy this, and it had certainly caused it's amount of trouble. He thought back to the day on Quintary, he'd never told Obi-Wan how proud he had been of him then, and his apprentice sometimes really needed that reassurance. Obi-Wan turned slightly in his sleep, Qui-Gon rested a hand on the boy's head. Obi-Wan slept soundly for a few more minutes, then turned again, this time sharply as if he was trying to escape from something and struggling away from it. Qui-Gon leaned forward in sudden concern and tried to shake the boy awake, but Obi-Wan was engulfed in whatever dream he was having. He started screaming in pain and a gust of anger flew at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon shook him hard.

"Obi-Wan wake up!" Obi-Wan gripped Qui-Gon's arm in a sharp claw-like grasp. Qui-Gon flinched as Obi-Wan's nails dug into the Jedi Master's skin. Qui-Gon shook Obi-Wan hard and with a sudden jolt, Obi-Wan screamed. "Stop!" And he was awake. "Qui-Gon." He murmured, his eyes were confused as he released his tight grip on Qui-Gon's arm.

"Are you all right Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." Qui-Gon didn't push his bewildered apprentice and instead he ran a hand across Obi-Wan's cheek in a soothing gesture. The boy soon lay back down and drifted off to sleep. Qui-Gon wondered about Obi-Wan's dream, he was worried suddenly that Obi-Wan could be foreseeing danger. Qui-Gon felt his protective stance fall over him again.

Then he heard it, a soft sound of someone moving down the corridor outside. Qui-Gon moved to the door and cracked it wide enough to see a small figure running to the end of the hall. He gave one glance back at the sleeping Obi-Wan, then quickly moved out into the hall to follow after. He was certain it was Kadiri. 

He followed her out into the main courtyard and out into the open streets. The whole city of Kioy was asleep and both moved on silent feet. Kadiri kept away from any lighted windows, there was a strong wind brushing up the red sand into swirls, but he didn't loose sight of her. He followed her all the way to the Imperial cemetery where she stayed for a short time, being careful to stay hidden when she finally left it. Qui-Gon moved swiftly behind the girl, and when she reached the city again, he was surprised that she no longer avoided the lighted windows. Loud noises came from inside the taverns and restaurants. She paused in front of a cantina and glanced over her shoulder. Kadiri waited a moment then knocked six times on the door, she paused, and hit it twice again. The door swung open and she came inside. Qui-Gon knew better then to try to follow her inside, so instead he just waited. 

He waited for ten minutes and suddenly he heard a frightened scream. Grabbing hold of his lightsaber he ran around the other side of the cantina. He could hear the scream again and around the corner about twenty people surrounded three men who were pushing Kadiri around. One was yelling at her.

"We won't have an Empress, the people have spoken!" Another drew a vibro blade.

Kadiri had a terrified look in her eyes, but suddenly a flash of green appeared and the man was holding his burnt hand, the vibro sheave clattering to the ground. Qui-Gon kicked one of the men holding Kadiri into the wall and cut down the blaster of the second. The third backed away, dropping Kadiri who pushed herself against the wall of the building behind them. Qui-Gon put himself between the people and the Emprincess.

"Leave now." Qui-Gon said smoothly. The people backed away and a few ran. Qui-Gon waited until they were all gone, then turned to Kadiri. She was somewhere between breathing and crying, and she was staring at the place where the vibro blade had fallen. She let out short breaths and slid to the ground pressing herself against the wall. Qui-Gon closed down his lightsaber and knelt next to her. "Are you all right?" He asked her. She shook her head violently.

"No--they tried--to kill me." Her face was white and her lips were trembling as she tried to force out words. Qui-Gon pressed a hand against her cheek.

"Relax," He said softly and she settled down as the Force swirled around her frightened emotions, blowing them away. Soon she was soon breathing normally.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked after a time. Qui-Gon helped her to her feet.

"I saw you leave, I was curious as to where you were going since you weren't feeling like telling me." She blushed suddenly.

"I-I..."

"I still don't know," Qui-Gon put in gently. 

Kadiri finally let out a sigh. "Ever since my uncle and father started suspecting danger, they tried to keep it from me, but I was able to discover it for myself. From then 'til now I've been trying to find a body guard to hire." She stared at him. "Even after you came, I've been looking for someone to protect me."

"My apprentice and I intended to protect you, Kadiri." 

She nodded. "I know, but I couldn't ask you." She looked up at him. "You see how harsh I have been. It's true, I've been spoiled by my father and uncle ever since my mother died, but most every time I was angry with you. It's because I--" She stopped and turned away from him again. "I was scared. I was afraid that the Kioyzahns or whoever is killing everyone would come after me and kill me." Qui-Gon put a hand on her shoulder, her dark black hair was down and it drifted over his fingers.

"Kadiri, I am a Jedi. I was called here to discover the murderer, and I promise that I will protect you." Kadiri shook her head.

"No, not after how I've been treating you, I won't let you."

"You can't stop me." Qui-Gon said placidly. She turned to look at him, he could see how much she wanted to feel safe, finally she nodded.

"All right." 

In sharp contrast to the quiet words of submission, there came a sudden explosion. Kadiri turned and Qui-Gon instinctively put his hand to his lightsaber. From a distance they could see smoke curling up towards the dark sky. Kadiri looked at him. "What was that?" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I don't know."

***

Kadiri hung close to Qui-Gon as they ran to the scene of the wreck. Kadiri's breath caught in her throat.

"Someone blew up father's warehouse." 

Qui-Gon stared at the mess, it had certainly been a warehouse, and someone had *_certainly*_ blown it to pieces. Workers helped people out of the wrek while reporters swarmed around trying to get first hand footage. One woman was being pulled from the flames and when she saw Qui-Gon and Kadiri she pointed a finger at the girl.

"There she is!" She exclaimed in a hoarse voice. "That's the one, she blew this building!" Kadiri's eyes were shocked as she looked at Qui-Gon, the flames were reflecting off his misty blue eyes and as he watched one man, who looked a little deranged, came running towards them pointing a blaster at Kadiri.

"She blew this place! The murderer!" Qui-Gon stepped in front of Kadiri and the man shot the blaster fire into the green blade of Qui-Gon's lightsaber, several of the med workers took the man away. Qui-Gon felt Kadiri tense behind him. He turned to her.

"Kadiri, did you tell anyone, *_anyone*_ at all, that you were leaving?" She shook her head.

"No, I didn't." She bit her lip. "Not even Donitel." Qui-Gon turned back to the wreckage, then suddenly he smiled.

"Kadiri, you're innocent." Her eyes squinted at him.

"What?"

"I said, you're innocent, whoever's been doing this, didn't know where you were, or when you had left, they took a chance, and now they can't blame this on you."

"I'm sure they will."

"But they can't, because I was with you."


	5. Kadiri and Kadiri

****

Siri: Yeah, well you're becoming quite legendary for those unique abbreviations ;)

Emmithar: You do ask a lot of rhetorical questions. But that's okay ;)….I'm not gonna answer any of them, but that's okay =D As for Obi-Wan 'knowing' she did it when he hadn't actually 'seen' her do it, you assume that he found out when he got back. News apparently travels fast on this planet and he probably got back from following Kadiri to find out from security that she'd been accused of murder again. Not exactly the most pleasant way to return home. 

Nope! That Obi-Wan can't EVER stay out of trouble ;)

Hmmm…interesting theories but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait ;)

Okay! Next post! : )

____________________________________________________________

__

Kuro-N: Chapter 5

Please see Chapter 1 for details

____________________________________________________________

"Master, why didn't you wake me?" Obi-Wan asked the next morning.

"No need, Padawan, but now we know that Kadiri must be innocent." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, Master we know she's innocent of this crime, but what about the others?" Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice.

"She's innocent Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon that he had seen a report of that 'Obi-Wan' being seen again, on the streets of Alasar. Qui-Gon shook his head. "There must be someone out there that looks just like you Padawan." He shook salt onto his garlak bird and suddenly he dropped it. 

"Master, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't I see it before?" Qui-Gon shook his head in wonder.

Obi-Wan looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing Padawan, nothing." Qui-Gon got up from the table. He had to speak with Masao.

***

"Master Jinn, there you are,"

"Masao, I must speak with you about your brother."

"Yes?"

"At any time did you or your brother deal with cloning cylinders?" Masao looked shocked.

"Qui-Gon, really, there is little or no chance that those things work."

"Yes, but did you ever?" Masao glanced at Qui-Gon, then let out a sigh.

"Never with clones, but we did deal a little in DNA fluids."

"DNA fluids?"

"Well you know to create a clone you need a DNA sample. Ken-Jun had discovered a liquid substance that you will find in cloning cylinders, called DNA fluid, and it causes them to be able to read your DNA sample. But I told Ken-Jun to give it up, he was getting a little dangerous with them. Why do you ask?" Qui-Gon sighed.

"Masao, I believe there is a clone of your niece going around killing people and Kadiri is taking the blame for it."

"What?" Masao rose from his chair, anguish and anger hanging in his eyes. "Why do you say this?"

"Because it is the only reasonable explanation. I know for sure that Kadiri is innocent, so how many other options are there? Which is more likely, a girl that looks exactly like your niece, or an exact duplicate?" Masao shook his head.

"This is impossible, who would be doing this?"

"Someone who wants those DNA fluids, to kill the people in their way and distract the people with killings and destroyed buildings."

"But I just told you, I told Ken-Jun to drop the experiments."

"It's beginning to look as if he didn't." Masao was in shock. "Now do you have any idea where Ken-Jun might have put them?" Qui-Gon pressed.

"Well, he had one underground warehouse, but only a very few people know where it is." 

"Where is it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It's on the edge of the Red Hills to the north." Qui-Gon nodded.

"I think it's worth checking into Masao."

"I cannot do that." Masao shook his head. "I have commitments here." 

"Then Obi-Wan and I will." Masao nodded in agreement. Qui-Gon left the room quickly. His mind flashed back to the 'Obi-Wan' who was seen on two other planets. Was it possible that there a clone somewhere of Obi-Wan? He could only hope not.

***

On his way back to the room Qui-Gon heard heated voices beyond the Emprincess's door. He could hear Kadiri and another voice, Donitel.

"You didn't tell me where you went you stupid girl, you could have been killed!" Qui-Gon slid the door open and saw that Kadiri was across from her councilor, fear in her eyes.

"I was really all right, Master Qui-Gon--"

"Shut up, you are a foolish child and you will pay for your stupidity."

"No." Kadiri shook her head. "I have someone to protect me now, I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!" There was a sharp crack as Donitel struck Kadiri's cheek with the back of his hand. Kadiri's head jerked to the side.

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon walked into the room as though he hadn't been standing there. "Is there a problem?"

"I was having a private conversation with the Emprincess." Donitel said acidly. "It does not concern you."

"It does if you are hurting her," Qui-Gon said coolly. "I am protecting her for a time."

"Get out Jinn, I'm telling you this does not concern you." He grabbed Kadiri's arm so as to pull her away from Qui-Gon and twisted her arm sharply at the same time. Qui-Gon came close to the man.

"Step away, Donitel."

"Leave this instant." Donitel shot back.

"I'm not going to say it again." Qui-Gon warned.

"Get out!" 

Qui-Gon made no move to get out, but he struck Donitel in the face, sending the man staggering back a few paces and dropping Kadiri's arm.

"Now leave," Qui-Gon said firmly. "Or I will inform Masao and *_he* _can make you leave." Donitel took the hint and walked away, his deep blue eyes on fire. Qui-Gon turned to Kadiri. He looked her over to make sure she was all right. "Kadiri, I believe I know who murdered your father, and those other men." Kadiri's eyes were wide.

"Who?"

"A clone of you." Qui-Gon explained what he had discovered about the DNA fluid. Kadiri sat down slowly.

"So that's why my father's dead, because he wouldn't destroy the DNA fluids." Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

"But what I still don't know is, who is making these clones?"

"It could be anyone." 

Qui-Gon stared at the door."Yes, and right now, I am not excluding Donitel."

***

Donté burst into the room, he had been staying in this place for too long, but he knew it was going to be worth it. He walked to the wall and turned on the recorder, he listened to the voices of Masao and Qui-Gon speak to one another.

__

*"It's beginning to look as if he didn't. Now do you have any idea where Ken-Jun might have put them?"

"Well, he had one underground warehouse, but only a very few people know where it is." 

"Where is it?" 

"It's on the edge of the Red Hills to the north."

"I think it's worth checking into Masao."

"I cannot do that. I have commitments here." 

"Then Obi-Wan and I will."*

Donté flicked off the recording. "So, you and Obi-Wan are coming to see me." He laughed. "Dead Emprincess, dead Master, dead apprentice. It is better than I could have hoped." Donté laughed out loud. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into Qui-Gon Jinn, you have no idea at all!"

***

"We'll leave tomorrow Obi-Wan." 

The boy nodded. "Yes master, I'll be ready."

Qui-Gon had decided that he would go to the warehouse. His worries for Obi-Wan tried to creep into his mind, but Qui-Gon brushed them away. He would protect Obi-Wan at all costs, and he would be careful.

A strange noise woke Qui-Gon. A sound like someone moving up the hall and sneaking across the wall. He thought that maybe it was Kadiri, but she wouldn't be sneaking towards her room. Qui-Gon moved to the door, and suddenly felt someone at his elbow.

"Obi-Wan." 

"Master, did you hear that?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Yes, come on." Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon out into the hall, there was a dark shadowed outline sneaking towards Kadiri's room. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and snuck close next to Qui-Gon. When they reached the door to Kadiri's room, Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to fall back a ways. Suddenly Kadiri's voice cried out.

"Qui-Gon!" Qui-Gon jumped around and pressed on the illuminator. He was shocked to see Kadiri pressed against the back board of her bed her eyes filled with terror, and *Kadiri* holding a dagger to Kadiri's neck. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber.

"Move away!" The clone warned, and Kadiri shook her head in disbelief at this person that sounded identical to her. Qui-Gon took a step back. Obi-Wan didn't seem to know what to do.

"Padawan, move around to her other side, while I distract her, try to get Karidi away." The boy nodded and Qui-Gon started around turning the clone's attention to him. Obi-Wan moved around towards Kadiri. Qui-Gon approached the clone.

"Step away." She said in a hissing tone. Qui-Gon suddenly reached out and grabbed the clone's arm yanking her forward.

"Obi-Wan!" The apprentice started to pull Kadiri away, but the dagger slashed her arm. She screamed in pain and fell against Obi-Wan. Then she and Obi-Wan ran down the hall. Qui-Gon brought up his lightsaber, Kadiri's clone threw the dagger towards him. And almost as quickly as it had begun, the fight ended, Qui-Gon dodged the dagger and brought his lightsaber to bear on her. She let out a chilling scream as he cut her down. Then she fell into nothing but ashes. Qui-Gon stepped away and ran back down the hall. Obi-Wan was already bandaging Kadiri's arm.

"Is it dead?" Kadiri whispered.

"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes Kadiri, it's gone."


	6. Kuron

****

Actually, you are about to find out my devious secret!! Although maybe you'll read it and think…okay, why did she think this was interesting, but I don't know =)

Ah yes, Kadiri, she's been a very…interesting character to write ;) 

What interesting idea's you have…………wonder if any of them will be right ;)

Okay! Onto the post you've all been waiting for…or maybe you haven't :D 

Anyway:

____________________________________________________________

__

Kuro-N: Chapter 6

Please see Chapter 1 for details

____________________________________________________________

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan set out immediately the next day, leaving Kadiri with her uncle, they moved down the streets of Kioy into the wastelands, they had taken a speeder and were making fast time towards the warehouse. Obi-Wan's mind was distracted Qui-Gon noticed, and he looked over at the teen.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?" He nodded absently.

"Master, I-I hear something strange in my mind." Qui-Gon concentrated on Obi-Wan's mind and he heard it. A strange buzzing sound. "What is it Master?" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I don't know Obi-Wan, I don't know."

They reached the warehouse and found the entrance that Masao had told them about. Obi-Wan went after Qui-Gon, the buzzing was getting louder and Obi-Wan would occasionally put a hand to his head. Qui-Gon stared around the inside of the warehouse. He felt evil instantly and made sure that Obi-Wan was still behind him. There was a quiet hissing sound and he saw the fluids churning in their tanks. Obi-Wan shrank away and looked at Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon the buzzing is getting stronger, what is it?" Qui-Gon wished he knew. 

As they moved further into the warehouse, he saw many tanks of DNA fluid. There was an eerie green tint to everything and Obi-Wan hung close to his master. Then Qui-Gon felt it, a strange, yet familiar Force signature. Then a figure appeared in front of them. Qui-Gon was shocked when he realized who it was.

"Donitel!"

"No, not Donitel, Qui-Gon. Donté. Don't you remember? You never met me, but maybe you heard my brother mention my name."

"Your brother?" Qui-Gon studied the hard eyes.

"Yes, my brother, Xanatos." Qui-Gon closed his eyes.

"No."

"Yes, I was Force sensitive as well, but after Xanatos, Crion, my father, wouldn't let me go to the Temple. Then I found out what *_you*_ did to my brother." He smiled cruelly. "Now you Qui-Gon Jinn, you will die for all you've done, but I will not be the one to administer your death." He turned and pointed into the dark. "He will." Qui-Gon squinted into the darkness, a figure approached them like a dark cloud it loomed forward, suddenly it threw it's hood back.

"Master!" Obi-Wan nearly screamed the word, standing before them was Obi-Wan Kenobi. His clone. 

Donté backed away. "Kill them both, Obi-Wan." The clone didn't move at first. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber, and Obi-Wan ignited his, it was deep red and shone off his eyes. Qui-Gon couldn't believe it, he was going to fight Obi-Wan. He couldn't bear the thought, but he knew he had to, to save Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, stay back." The boy shook his head, but Qui-Gon put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is my battle." Obi-Wan finally nodded and stepped back. 

Qui-Gon brought down his green blade as the red one sprung up to catch his own. Qui-Gon jabbed at Obi-Wan's chest but the clone swung away and drove his saber to block Qui-Gon's every blow. Donté watched, a smile playing on his face. Qui-Gon's saber locked with Obi-Wan's, a buzzing sound grating to match the one he could sense coming from his apprentice. Qui-Gon slashed again at the clone, and the other caught his blade, their faces came close together, and the clone opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. Qui-Gon pulled away and swung out to kick the clone in the face, but Obi-Wan dodged, and Qui-Gon and the clone battled on fiercely. Qui-Gon saw the many moves that the real Obi-Wan had been taught and it pained him to see it. Finally Qui-Gon struck up and to the side, the clone had been blocking the upper blow, and Qui-Gon's blade cut into Obi-Wan's side, it would be a killing blow ultimately, but it would be slow. Qui-Gon was about to finish the clone for good when he heard Donté's voice.

"Well done, well done." He smiled. "But before you finish the boy I have a story to tell you." His smile was cruel as he walked around the two. "There was a Jedi Master. He and his apprentice were sent on a mission and on the planet they were separated. The master saved his apprentice, but he didn't realize that this boy was not his apprentice." He paused. "He assumed he was and, like a fool, trusted him and treated him like he *_was*_ his apprentice. He risked his life to save this boy, and protected him with all that was in him. Then they met this boy's clone, and the foolish master didn't realize that this 'clone' was really his true apprentice, kidnapped from him on that planet and replaced by *_this* _clone." Donté motioned to the Obi-Wan standing behind Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's eyes were wide in shock.

"You lie." He said softly, knowing what Donté was implying.

"I'm not finished." Donté smiled. "The man who's brother had created the clone used him so that one day that master would loose his own beloved apprentice, and be left with the knowledge that he had done it with his own hand. The perfect revenge, to die, knowing that he had killed the most precious thing in his life. Oh this boy was very brave, he wanted to warn you, but I, Donté, created a substance to keep him from being able to speak, or control his actions. You think I lie, why don't you ask him?" He leaned over the fallen Obi-Wan and pulled a short barb from his neck. The boy on the ground was breathing raggedly in pain. Qui-Gon came to one knee next to him, ready for the clone to rise up and attack, but he didn't. He just looked up him, his eyes bright with pain.

"Qui-Gon." The boy whispered in a quiet, small and familiar voice. Qui-Gon looked back at the Obi-Wan he had known for weeks. 

There was a horrible and evil smile on the boy's face and he said simply. "You fool." 

Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan, and the realazation struck him with the greatest sense of fear, and remorse.

"Oh my Obi-Wan." He dropped his lightsaber without a care of what would happen to him, tears were in his eyes as he lifted his dying apprentice into his lap.

"Qui-Gon, I missed you." The boy whispered. 

"Obi-Wan, please I know you can never forgive me, I failed you." Obi-Wan smiled slightly.

"I *_do*_ forgive you master--you don't have to worry about me. I'm just glad I got to see you again, and have you see me as I am again." Qui-Gon felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Obi-Wan suddenly grabbed Qui-Gon's hand. "Master!" Qui-Gon turned. Obi-Wan's clone was behind him, lightsaber raised. Qui-Gon grabbed up his own saber and ignited it. He got to his feet, but the clone had jumped back. Qui-Gon ran at him, his lightsaber clashed against the clone's in a harsh buzz. They battled fiercely. Qui-Gon felt his mind refusing to believe what was happening. This boy who he had been with and protecting for weeks, he was trying to kill him, and he had all the time intended to kill him. 

//_How could he have been so blind?!_//

When he had been separated from Obi-Wan on Quitary, he had found his apprentice, and it had been this clone. Obi-Wan had *_purposefully*_ lost track of Kadiri that night so that Qui-Gon wouldn't follow her. Obi-Wan had tried to lead his mind away from Donitel being evil because Qui-Gon trusted him, Donté had known that Qui-Gon would trust Obi-Wan and had taken advantage of the love and trust Qui-Gon felt for his apprentice. Qui-Gon's blows became fierce. He had put his life before this clone's and all along he was only bringing on his own Padawan's death. He struck the clone in the chest sending him back a few steps. Donté laughed cruelly behind him. Qui-Gon's mind whirled as he struck at Obi-Wan -- no, his clone. He cut another blow at the clone and burned into it's arm. There was an insane scream that came from the clone and he struck at the Jedi Master again. Qui-Gon pulled back. The dream, Obi-Wan had clung to him like a wild thing, and he just hadn't seen it. This clone was going insane before his very eyes, and it was like seeing his Obi-Wan go insane. Qui-Gon stole a quick glance back at the real Obi-Wan, the boy screamed as Donté slammed a foot down at his side. Qui-Gon knew perfectly well that Donté was trying to pull his attention away, he shut his eyes and felt his saber move to block the clone's, he tried to block out Obi-Wan's agonized screams at the same time, but his thoughts were a thick mire. *_He*_ was killing his apprentice. He was. His eyes flew open to meet the insane one's of Obi-Wan's clone. Their sabers met in an instant clash and Qui-Gon came close to Obi-Wan, his face was dark, and the strange blue-green eyes were turned in rage, his saber glinting off them. Qui-Gon knew what he had to do, he would have to look into those eyes, and he would have to kill him. He would do it. To save Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon felt himself moving in slow motion. He pulled away from the clone, whirled and ducked the clone's swinging blow, then he came up and stabbed him in the stomach. And for that instant Obi-Wan's pained screams mingled with that of the clone's and the evil Obi-Wan melted away into a bright flash and dark ashes that blew away in the air. For a long moment all that could be heard was Obi-Wan breathing hard and Qui-Gon's lightsaber humming in a protective song.

Qui-Gon turned to find Donté holding Obi-Wan's arms.

"Sorry Qui-Gon, but I'm not letting you go that easily. You still have a chance to save this boy," He smiled. "You have defeated the clone, but to defeat me, that is the only way you can win your apprentice's life." Qui-Gon got to his feet. He realized that Obi-Wan had only a short time to live, and he became desperate.

"Please, Donté don't make the boy die for something I did to you." 

"Oh, but don't you see? I know how this is doing more damage than just killing you. And besides, *_you*_ are the one who did this to him." He pushed Obi-Wan painfully to the floor and Obi-Wan gave a cry as he fell on his injured side. Donté ignited his lightsaber. "But you can take him away, if you destroy me." Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan. His Obi-Wan. The real boy he'd loved for so long. He would not let him die. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and stepped towards Donté.


	7. Battle to the death, for the sake of lif...

****

Emmithar: Sorry ;) I didn't mean to be cruel…well maybe just a little bit ;) But I wanted to give people a shock!! :D

Cassia: Hey! Thanks for coming! Yes, I like stories with odd twists in them as well. (which is another reason why I like *your* stuff ;) This was probably one of my weirdest twists though :D

Okay, only one more chapter after this one! 

****

____________________________________________________________

__

Kuro-N: Chapter 7

Please see Chapter 1 for details

____________________________________________________________

Donté smiled and brought his lightsaber down towards Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon brought up his green blade to block the attack. He swished up and stabbed down catching Donté's blade in a terrific buzz. Donté's eyes were a flame, their fire was like the saber in his hand.

"You're apprentice is your weakness, I, like others, have realized this." Qui-Gon took on the offensive for a moment his eyes flashing.

"If I care about him it's something you could never understand, what you have realized is that hurting him is like hurting me." Donté crashed down his lightsaber in several furious strokes holding one blow against Qui-Gon's saber and smile.

"It is foolish of you to care about someone so much, and then not protect him as you should." Qui-Gon pushed his opponent away with a great shove, Donté whirled around and brought his saber down towards the fallen Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon ducked forward quickly putting his green blade between the red one, his saber came dangerously close to Obi-Wan's head. Donté laughed in triumph. "You see? Weakness. I have no doubt that you would turn that saber into your own heart if it meant saving him." Qui-Gon slashed towards Donté's head.

"You think it is weakness because you've never cared about anyone, you can't understand." He felt Donté's rage grow.

"I cared about my brother, the one you murdered." He spat maliciously.

"He killed himself, Donté."

"No! You were killing him from the very start, you didn't give him what he needed, to understand the truth, you fed him lies and he was killed because of it." Qui-Gon remembered the look on Xanatos' face as he had stepped into that acid pit and retreated a couple steps. Donté held off the attack his eyes locked with Qui-Gon's. Xanatos' eyes.

"I won't pretend I don't feel a deep regret and remorse for the death of your brother. I didn't realize that trust is something that shouldn't be given lightly, you must be sure of the one you are trusting. I've learned that in the hardest ways. To whom I give my trust, and how much I will give cost the life of a man, your brother." He turned to glance back at Obi-Wan, pain filled his eyes and he turned his gaze quickly back to Donté. "And to crush the heart of an innocent boy more times then I would like to mention." Qui-Gon's blue eyes shone with memories as he let his lightsaber drop slightly. "You trust no one anymore, but when I can fully trust someone, I know how to love them like I love Obi-Wan." Donté's eyes flickered with a brief sense of confusion at Qui-Gon's words, but it soon passed away and his eyes became bright, he leapt forward catching Qui-Gon's blade harshly.

"That's what makes you weak." He said bitterly. Qui-Gon twisted his blade away and struck it at Donté his mind was suddenly filled with the pain of his Padawan. He struck harder towards his opponent, he knew there was no way to save Donté, he was so engulfed in evil the only thing to do was to try and save Obi-Wan. Donté whirled his red blade around and cracked it against Qui-Gon's. The two enemies slowly moved back down into the warehouse, away from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon slashed at Donté's middle, but Donté fell to one knee and caught the blow. Qui-Gon was impressed at Donté's skill, since the man had never been trained, he must have trained himself, but Qui-Gon knew that with an opponent like this, he may not be in time-- He cut the thought, and banished it from his mind, refusing to believe it could happen.

For a long while they struck at each other's blade, each capable of hard and difficult blows, each able to deflect the other's blows with a steady defensive. Suddenly Donté swung his saber at Qui-Gon's chest, Qui-Gon couldn't block it in time so he moved back, Donté swung his blade into one of the plate glass tanks of DNA fluids, with a burst of glass the greenish fluid ran out along the floor, Qui-Gon wisely shut down his lightsaber as the fluid washed over him, drenching his hair and cloths. Donté waited until the waters had subsided, than laughed and ignited his lightsaber, Qui-Gon ignited his own. 

Fighting in the water was much more difficult, and once or twice Qui-Gon stumbled in the ankle-deep fluid.

"Getting tired old man?" Donté taunted. "I hope your little Padawan is thirsty!" Without warning Donté flung his blade into another glass tank. The water swept around them in green torrents. Qui-Gon shut down his lightsaber again, there was a fleeting sense of horror and panic. Donté needed Qui-Gon to loose his calm, by making his Padawan's situation more dire than it was, the only way he could do that was by trying to kill him. Obi-Wan couldn't stand and the water would certainly drown him. Donté blew another tank sending the water rising to shin level, then knee level. Qui-Gon cut his saber towards Donté to block him from bursting another tank. There was a grating buzz as Qui-Gon blocked the strike, one more tank blown and Obi-Wan would be submerged in water. Donté was pushing hard against Qui-Gon's lightsaber trying to shove the green blade into the tank. "You want to give your Padawan the final killing blow?" He pushed Qui-Gon's blade closer. Qui-Gon put all his weight against it, but he was tired from the fight, and his fight with the clone. He knew that this was the moment, he had to do something.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon pushed his blade into the tank, he shut down his lightsaber, but Donté didn't have time. the green water rushed into his red blade and in a sizzling sound the blade shorted out, at the same moment Qui-Gon whirled around and stabbed his lightsaber into Donté's chest. Donté eyes were wide with shock, he said nothing, his eyes conveyed nothing, but it was like seeing Xanatos die, and Qui-Gon turned away. He heard Donté sink down into the water behind him.

Qui-Gon didn't waste a moment, he ran back down the corridor, through nearly waist deep water. He was relieved when he found the right room. 

"Obi-Wan!" He called. "Obi-Wan!" He splashed through the water trying to make out his Padawan under the green tint, suddenly, he saw a strange shadow below the surface. He splashed over to a corner of the wall near the entrance. He reached his hands down, and felt his apprentice under his touch. He grabbed Obi-Wan around the waist and pulled him up above the water. Obi-Wan didn't breath for one terrifying moment, then he coughed into Qui-Gon's shoulder, and Qui-Gon felt sheer relief flood through him. Obi-Wan was shivering with pain and cold and he was deathly pale. Qui-Gon held his Padawan close as Obi-Wan began to breath normally again.

"I'm-m all right Master." Obi-Wan barely whispered the words. Qui-Gon brushed some wet hair from his Padawan's face. Obi-Wan tried to stand on his own to prove he was all right, but he slipped and fell back into Qui-Gon arms. "I-I can't." He said in defeat. Qui-Gon lifted him gently into his arms.

"Shh, it's all right," Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan shivering vilontly.

"I'm so cold." Obi-Wan murmured into his master's tunic. Qui-Gon started out of the warehouse leaving the swirling waters behind them. 

"It's all right Obi-Wan. It's over now. It's all over."


	8. Look to the Future

****

Thank you for the reviews everyone! : )

Liyanette: Yeah, I like those too! ;)

Emmithar: *laughs* LOL! I can just imagine Legolas with a lightsaber! ;) Umn…now the ending ;)

MeShelly: Ooooh! You're so smart =D I'm glad you liked it!! Well, bonds don't just *break* off, but I think Qui-Gon was worried that someone had *broken* it off, which *can* happen. As for the barb, the handy thing about the SW universe is you never know WHAT kind of stuff can pop up. For instance, that barb in Ep.2 What was THAT??? I have no idea, but no one cared cos after all not much in SW makes sense ;)

Now for the last post!! Thank you all for reading! See you around FF.N

(Oh, by the way, for anyone who didn't know Kuron or Kuro-n, is 'Clone' in Japanese, I chose Japanese, because my planet's settings were very much like a Japanese culture :D )

____________________________________________________________

__

Kuro-N: Chapter 8

Please see Chapter 1 for details

____________________________________________________________

Qui-Gon sat tensely next to Obi-Wan, the trip back to the palace had been frightening at best, every time Obi-Wan began to cough Qui-Gon felt his anxiety blow out of control. Now he was lying in the healing wing of the Palace. The Healer told Qui-Gon to watch Obi-Wan closely for any change in condition, but Obi-Wan had stayed the same deathly pale color and his eyes remained shut. Qui-Gon's finger drifted across Obi-Wan's forehead and Obi-Wan turned slightly groaning at the intense pain at his side. The Healer said it had been a brutal wound, and he had done all he could, with Obi-Wan in this coma, all they could do was wait. *_Wait.*_ Qui-Gon felt guilt wash over again, it was his fault and this time nothing anyone could say would convince him otherwise, *_he*_ had done this to Obi-Wan. Remorse swept through to no one, but in his mind he felt someone sitting quietly, listening. He looked at Obi-Wan suddenly. The boy's eyes opened slowly, they were half closed but he managed the words.

"Do not center on you anxieties master, you can't change the past, you can only improve the present to change the future." He managed a slight smile. And Qui-Gon felt relief course through him.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan recovered faster after he came out of his coma, Qui-Gon sat by him every day until he was mostly recovered.

He walked into the room and found Obi-Wan, he was sitting up, eating something he didn't seem to be enjoying.

"This tastes like master Yoda's gruel." He joked.

"It's healthy food," Qui-Gon shook his head. "I didn't make it up." Obi-Wan looked at him, his Master was smiling finally and Qui-Gon felt it had been a long time since he had. But now that Obi-Wan was recovering it made him feel a great joy rise in him and spread through every feeling. Still he felt he needed to say something to Obi-Wan

"Padawan," He paused. "I know that for what I did, you cannot forgive me. I shouldn't have trusted your clone, I did feel something strange about him, something in his smile wasn't right, and he just didn't know certain things that he should have." He looked closely at Obi-Wan. "But the truth is Padawan, I trusted him and it wasn't because I felt he was in danger, it wasn't because he had been wounded, it was all because I trust you." Obi-Wan looked up at him and smile spread across his face and on a sudden impulse Qui-Gon wrapped Obi-Wan in his arms and smiled. "Yes Obi-Wan," He whispered. "I trust you, and I am so very proud of you. I know that sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but that's when I need to say it to you."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan murmured into his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

***

Qui-Gon stirred, he could sense distress coming from Obi-Wan, even though they hadn't reestablished their bond, and he climbed off the waiting room sleep couch. He walked into Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan was jerking in his his sleep and Qui-Gon was suddenly reminded of the clone's behavior during the nightmare. He ran to Obi-Wan's side and shook him, trying to wake him from the dream. Obi-Wan looked to be pushing in between things and struggling against someone. 

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shook him harder and suddenly Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he saw Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon!" He cried and jumped up, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon. He was still half asleep and began talking quickly. "Don't take him Qui-Gon, he's not really Obi-Wan! Please help me." He begged. Qui-Gon realized suddenly what Obi-Wan's dream had been about: when they had been separated. Qui-Gon sat down next to his apprentice and held the boy, rocking him slightly. Obi-Wan continued to speak. "Master please stop, it's me it's me!" Tears were falling down his cheeks. "I don't want to fight him!" He nearly screamed the words. "Please leave me alone, just leave me alone." Obi-Wan's voice lowered to a quiet whispered. "Please." Interspersed with Obi-Wan's words, Qui-Gon was whispering comforting words, they fell into a steady pattern and Obi-Wan's began to fall away slowly, until th boy's crying turned to quiet sobs and his breath evened out. He was now fully awake and seemed to be wondering what he was saying, then like bolt he seemed to remember the dream and tightened his grip on Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon whispered after a moement. "What happened?" Obi-Wan wiped a hand across his cheek, he knew it was no good to say that it was all right, and that it hadn't frightened him. He lowered his voice.

"I got separated from you," He began slowly. "Someone grabbed me almost immediately. I struggled and called out your name, I could hear a faint response, I wasn't panicked and I finally pulled away from them I ran and tried to call to you, but they blocked me from my escape." Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "They grabbed me and threw me to the ground I looked up and saw a terrifying sight." Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan, he knew what the boy was going to say. "It was me," he whispered. "I saw myself and I screamed your name, I wanted to tell you that the boy who was coming to you was evil, that he wasn't me, but I knew I couldn't. One of them beat me in the back and then a cloaked man stabbed a syringe into my neck and placed a barb where he had injected the drug. When I awoke later, I couldn't talk, and I couldn't move." Obi-Wan didn't look like he wanted to say anymore. But Qui-Gon had to ask a question.

"Did he hurt you?" Obi-Wan didn't seem to want to answer and he looked down. Qui-Gon touched his chin and Obi-Wan slowly looked up at him. "Did he?" Obi-Wan nodded slowly, Qui-Gon was about to speak when Obi-Wan broke in. 

"I thought I wouldn't have to tell you anything." He cried. "I thought I could, but my dreams frightened me. I remember being back in that prison, with those things... I can't even explain how terrified I was, then I fought you--" His voice faltered. "I had no control, I had to fight you, and against all my will I couldn't stop, I tried to kill you!" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No, Obi-Wan, no. Donté tried to kill me, you were just his unwilling tool. He used you to make me die with the realization that I had killed my own apprentice, and he used me to crush your heart, with the weight of what you were doing." He sighed. "He didn't care about you Obi-Wan, but I do care, I care so much." Obi-Wan didn't speak for a long time, then he whispered.

"I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me." He almost smiled. "Then the guilt is equal, and so is the forgiveness." Qui-Gon looked a little startled. 

"Padawan what I did--"

"And what *_I*_ did, master. But I don't blame you. I don't, but can you forgive me?" Qui-Gon looked away for a moment, he knew what Obi-Wan was saying, with all his sureness that what he did was unforgivable and that he would feel the guilt for the rest of his life, Obi-Wan felt guilt too. He turned back to Obi-Wan, and hugged him tightly.

"Yes Padawan, I do. I forgive you."

***

Kadiri and Masao were there to see them off. Kadiri was still in confusion about what had happened in the warehouse, but she didn't ask. Qui-Gon was pleased to see her smiling, and her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink, her black hair cascaded down to her knees, and the reckless wind was blowing it everywhere.

"We cannot thank you enough for your assistance," Masao shook Qui-Gon's hand. "My friend, you are always welcome here."

"I thank you sire." Qui-Gon looked at Kadiri. "Shall she be made Empress then?" Kadiri smiled at her uncle.

"In time. My uncle is going to rule for a while longer, until I'm sure of my ability, but I am willing to be patient." Qui-Gon smiled at her.

"I'm glad."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left the palace and their speeder took them to the docking bay. Qui-Gon knew that the warehouse had been destroyed and as their ship flew above the planet surface, he could make out the debris that had been left. His felt a strange curious feeling in the back of his mind. 

//_Was that where Obi-Wan's clone was made?//_

If it wasn't, that meant that somewhere in the galaxy, there were more cylinders that could be made into copies of people. But Qui-Gon could only hope that they would never be found, or used in his lifetime, or Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan was already in the cockpit, Qui-Gon sat down next to him.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" He asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm out of the healer's, I feel up to anything." 

Qui-Gon smiled. "All right then." He looked out the view port, and after a moment Obi-Wan spoke.

"Master, do you think Donté could have been good if the Jedi had been allowed to take him in the Temple?" Qui-Gon let out a long breath.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. Someone as evil as him, it's so hard to see the good, but there is always some good, and even though it's so hard to find, some times even the evil will show a flicker of love, or a flash of mercy. Still what he could have been is not for us to know." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, Master, whatever I will be in the future, I'm glad that you chose me." 

Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'm glad too Obi-Wan, and I always will be."

THE END 


End file.
